marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Fury (Earth-1313)
John Fury was the first Ghost Rider before Alexander Korn. Backstory John was born into a rich family of performance artists. His mother and father were race car drivers, his brother was an escape artist and his sister was a trapeze artist. John was a motorcycle driver. Death of the Family/Becoming the Ghost Rider When John was 23 his mother and father were killed in a fatal crash while racing. One year later his brother was doing a cage escape from 1000 feet in the air an accident occurred and he fell to his death. Recently, his sister was doing a trapeze performance, she jumped off of the pole trying to be caught in her partner's hands but she jumped to early and fell to her death. After his family's death John fell into a deep deep depression and lost his job as a motorcycle racer and lost all of his money decided to commit suicide. John got his emergency gun out and put a bullet in his head. John woke up on a long highway in front of a man in a suit The Devil. The Devil told him he needed someone to damn the souls who punish innocent lives to hell. John was hesitant at first but gave in and sold his soul to the Devil in exchange for his life back. John woke up with his shot wound healed he decided to go for a ride but soon stopped. He felt his face burning and he started to scream in agony and his jacket grew spikes on the shoulders and gloves. His face started to burn away and his skull on fire. All of his skin started to burn away leaving the skeleton. The skeleton was surrounded by hellfire and once John touched his bike it turned into Hell's Motorcycle. With John being Ghost Rider. Powers/Abilities Superhuman Strength: Self explanatory Superhuman Speed: Self Explanatory Superhuman Stamina: John can fight for days straight without getting tired Penance Stare: Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity. Mystical Chain Projection: Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. Hellfire Manipulation: Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash hellfire in omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful, capable of bringing great pain to any living entity. Demonic Transformation: John changes into the Ghost Rider when it's night time or when he's around Evil. Equipment Riding: When the Rider transforms whatever he is riding transforms along with him. *'Hell's Motorcycle': The Rider's standard motorcycle which transforms as he does. It's surrounded by hellfire and has more of a skeletal look. Hell's Shotgun:The Rider's shotgun can shoot invisible powerful bullets and it can spout Hellfire. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Penance Stare Category:Bio Weapons Category:Hellfire Control Category:Alternate Form Category:Gun Wielders Category:Earth-1313 Category:Pseudo-Original Characters